Friends and Romances
by clueless90
Summary: Starfire's old friend comes to visit! But Robin thinks there is something going on between them. Is love really true? ONE-SHOT! RobinStarfire


_A little one-shot I thought of after I saw Betrothed. It just took me 3 months to Actually write it down. Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. But of course, when I take over the world, I will._

Four Titans sat in the living room for Titans Tower. The boys, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Robin were playing video games. Raven sat in the corner reading a book. Starfire was no where to be found. Suddenly a shriek was heard throughout the tower.

"Eek!!!!!"

The titans ran towards Starfire's room. Upon entering the room, the titans saw Starfire jumping excitingly in front what looked like…….a moving head.

"Oh friends! My good friend from Tamaron is coming to visit!!!"

"Who's coming?" asked Raven

"My dear friend, Robiand'r! We have known each other since we were born and he is coming to visit!" said Starfire

"HE?" Robin said a little too loudly. It was common knowledge that Robin and Starfire liked each other although neither of them had admitted their feelings.

"Oh, yes. He is the prince of a planet, Gordain. But he lived on Tamaron to complete his training with me!!" Starfire was beyond ecstatic.

"When will he get here?" Asked Cyborg

"Today!!"

_Later that day_

Finally Robiand'r had arrived. The Titans had spent countless hours cleaning up the tower. They had to clean out the kitchen and the spare bedroom so their tower could look….presentable.

The Titans were standing on the tower when the greeted Robiand'r.

"Oh, Robiand'r you have not changed one bit!!" said Starfire

"I see you have not changed either, Kori." Robiand'r said while pulling Starfire into a hugg and kissed her on both cheeks. Robiand'r had a manly look. He was tall and had short brown hair. He wore what looked similar to a jumpsuit but all black. He also had green eyes, almost like Starfire's.

"Kori?" asked BeastBoy

"Oh yes…..it is my royal name used for more, formal occasions. But some cultures, such as Robiand'rs insist that the use only formal names. So Robiand'r and I shortend it to Kori." Explained Starfire

Robin eyed Robiand'r carefully. He didn't like the way Starfire and Robiand'r greeted each other. They were too familiar with each other. He didn't like that at all, not one bit.

Raven could feel something between Starfire and Robiand'r there was something there. It wasn't as strong as true love, but there was some love there. She just didn't know what kind.

_Later that night_

Starfire sat on top of the tower. It had been a very long day. Starfire loved that Robiand'r had come to visit. She had missed him so much. He was a reminder of the part of her life that she missed. She loved earth, of course. But she'll always love the times she and Robiand'r shared together. But those times were over. Especially since Robiand'r had tolf her the good news. Starfire and thought back to the conversation they had shared earlier today.

"_Kori I have wonderful news!" exclaimed Robiand'r_ _when they were alone. _

"_What? What is it!"asked Starfire_

"_I am to asked someone I Love very much." Said Robiand'r_

"_Who? Someone I know?" _

"_Well," said Robiand'r slyly,"I think you've met her from time it time."_

"_Who!!!"_

"_well…"_

Someone closing the door behind her interrupted her thoughts. She didn't need to look back to see who it was.

"Starfire, I have to asked you something." Said Robin quietly

"Yes, Robin?"

"How do you feel about Robiand'r?"asked Robin

"How do I feel?"

"Do you love him?"

"Well, yes." Robin felt like he was going to throwup. The girl he loved loved someone else. He hated Robiand'r. "But not like a lover…..like a brother. We have known each other our whole lives. He more like family to me than my own sister. Besides he is engaged to my cousin."

Starfire wondered why Robin asked her such an odd question. She asked him herself.

"Because, well Star, I was jealous, because, I love you." Said Robin quietly

"Oh Robin, I love you too. So much."

Gathering up the courage Robin leaned down and kissed Starfire. Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck while Robin put an arm around her waist. They stayed like that for along time. The newfound lovers kissed under the stars.

Eight pairs of eyes watched the newfound lovers from the shadows.

"Finally!!!" exclaimed BeastBoy

"Shut up, oh and now you owe me 20 bucks" whispered Cyborg.

"But…but…."whimpered Beastboy

"But both of you owe me forty bucks" said Raven

"Ah, but all three of you all owe me 50 earth moneys" said Robiand'r

"You cheated" said Beastboy, "How did you know?"

"I've don't cheat" was all Robiand'r said while floating back down the stairs to his room.

_PLEASE review!!!!! I need it for my self-confidence! _


End file.
